1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger to be provided in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-48187 (JP 2010-48187 A) describes a turbocharger in which a turbine housing is provided with a coolant passage formed so as to cover a scroll passage.